


MadQueen Family Dream

by RegalFairyTail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Cursed Storybrooke, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Father-Daughter Relationship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lost Love, Love Poems, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sad Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, Top Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalFairyTail/pseuds/RegalFairyTail
Summary: This poem was based on an idea for a Fan Fiction, and my own insomnia inspired this poem. The Fan Fiction is currently being written. It is based around a possibly forgotten theory within the Once Upon a Time fandom; where Grace is in fact Regina's daughter, but Regina doesn't remember, and Jefferson never divulges. The potion we had seen Regina drink in Season 4, Grace could have very well been conceived and given birth to prior to that incident. The show does infer that Regina and Jefferson did have a "past" or "history." Also, much of their conversations center around family/children, especially when he gets in her face about not abandoning family. I found this theory intriguing to say the least. I will also try to have a Book Cover/Fan Art drawing complete by the time the Fan Fiction is finished.





	MadQueen Family Dream

Once upon a time there was a queen who wasn't able to dream.

She couldn't sleep.

Whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was a little white rabbit, not sheep.

She didn't have an interest where it roamed. Until one day it lead her home.

She didn't recognize the place, but she knew it was where she belonged. Beside a man with a top hat, and a little girl calling him Papa.

She took a seat at the table While the man with the hat held a pair of scissors and a thimble.

The little girl offered her a cup of tea. While the man started to go crazy. "This hat! This hat!" The man screamed as he pulled his hair.

"It's the only way to get us out of this nightmare!"

The little girl giggled and shrugged her shoulders a little.

"His hat is broken.

The realm door can't be open,"

the little girl explained to the queen. "We can only get to you if you dream. That is Papa's nightmare. That you'll never close your eyes and see the white hare."

The queen looked at the little girl confused.

"Why is it so important to him that I'm with the two of you?"

"You'll see when you dream. You'll be reunited with your family," the little girl said with such certainty.

The man finally looked up.

He noticed the woman whom his daughter was offering a cup.

His jaw dropped along with what was in his hands.

His knees were so weak he could barely stand.

He managed to walk to the queen. He cupped her face in his hands and could finally breathe with ease.

His smile was radiant and eyes full of tears.

"You've made it home to us. We've lost so many years..."

The queen now remembered as her own tears surrendered.

"Come to bed my queen. You must not wake from this dream."

"Mama, Papa, it's sunrise."

The tea cup fell out of the little girl's hands onto the floor.

It created a door.

The queen fell through.

The man reached for her, but there was nothing he could do.

The queen wouldn't sleep.

The queen wouldn't close her eyes. The queen doesn't want to know the reason why.


End file.
